A Little Touch of Heaven
by Yvonne Ozera
Summary: A princess, that's what Jill's title is, but she doesn't feel like one. Her life seems to be slowly falling apart and people are trying to kill her. On top of it all she is falling for her gaurdian but is that really a good idea? Jill's loyal Guardian, Eddie Castile, has never been so determined to keep her safe because of recent situations but not even he can't keep her heart safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Any suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. So on with the first chapter…

I had only been back at court for a week and it seems the number of enemies I had kept raising in number, but against all odds I had also managed to make a few new friends. I spent a lot of my free time at the small coffee shop on court and managed to make myself well acquainted with all of the staff members. Adrian had been spending a lot of time hidden away in his room. For him, getting out of Palm Springs was both a blessing and a curse because now he wouldn't see Sydney but he loved her so he already missed her like the stars would miss the moon if the moon were to ever disappear. I felt bad for him, I really did, but now that we were at court I had to put my focus on other things, like dinner.

I was supposed to be getting ready for dinner with Lissa and Rose. It was supposed to just be us girls getting to know each other better and honestly… I was dreading it. I am worried that I will say something that might offend one of them, but I really wanted to get to know Lissa better so I just have to suck it up.

I glanced at the clock that was by my bed, I had two hours to get ready then I had to be out the door and heading over to Lissa's apartment at court. I decided to start the long process with a nice hot shower. Showers always made me feel so much more alive, being around all that water made me smile and I couldn't help but feel better. My muscles where extremely sore from working out and practicing with Eddie a lot and the water did a great job of loosening them up. When I finally got out of the shower forty minutes later there was a huge gust of steam that filled up that bathroom and for a moment I just marveled and the intricate swirls it created.

I was soon brought back to reality by the loud knocking on my door. I rapped the towel tighter around my body than went to see who had interrupted me. When I opened the door I was greeted by Eddie's usual small smile. When his eyes wandered away from my face they widened ever so slightly and the smile on his face grew to a full fledge grin that made my stomach do flips.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Eddie said laughingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are." I tried to say with all seriousness but soon failed when a smile fell onto my lips. _Has he always styled his hair like that? _I thought to myself then quickly pushed the thought away. _He is not here to flirt, Jill, he has something he needs to say._ My inner self control tried telling the giddy part of me.

"Anyways, what did you need Eddie?" I tried to say as calmly as I could because his eyes kept drifting away from my face.

"OH, right!" he said a bit too loudly like I might have been the one who interrupted him.

"Well then?" I said laughing at him a little.

"I, umm, just came by to make sure you remembered you are supposed to have dinner with the Queen and Rose." Eddie said a bit quietly.

"Well thank you, but yes, I did remember no need to worry I won't be late like last time. I promise." I said remembering the last time I had dinner with Lissa. I had been seventeen minutes late and she was very upset. This was sort of like a second chance for me, a chance to redeem myself. "Alright, I have to go get ready I only have an hour till I need to be there. See you later Eddie."

"Be safe Jill, I will be by later to make sure you made it home ok." He said and walked away. He drove me nuts when he did this sort of thing; it was like he couldn't make up his mind about me. As he walked away my nerves started to get the best of me again.

"Just an hour to get ready," I told myself, "You can do it." And with that self encouragement I went back into the bathroom and got ready for the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My inspiration for my writing is, at the moment, Paramore. They have a song for every mood that I need, and it really helps with writer block. I warned that I was terrible at updating, but a ton is going on at the moment. Well anyways, on with the next chapter…**

I took a deep breath, knocked on Lissa's door and stepped back; I had made it with two minutes to spare. _YAY ME_, I thought to myself sarcastically. I was so lost in thought about how Adrian was feeling that I didn't even notice that Rose had opened the door. Sometimes it was easy for me to block him out, other times, like now when I'm really stressed, is when it gets a bit harder.

"You ok Jill?" Rose asked grabbing my attention.

"Wha- Oh yeah sorry about that. Umm… Can I come in?" I asked because she had stepped out closer to me.

"Yeah, of course. Lissa is in the kitchen; and Chris, Adrian, and Dimitri are all in the living room." Rose told me as I followed her into the house. _Oh, that makes more sense as to why Adrian would be feeling like this but then why didn't he tell me he was coming tonight? Why didn't Lissa let me know anyone else was coming… I would have made Eddie come with me if I would have known; he at least keeps me calm and level headed… unless, of course, I'm thinking about him. _I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Rose stop and I walked right into her back, she turned to try to stable me but it was too late.

I fell to the floor and landed on my butt and started to laugh, not the good kind of laugh though. I was laughing the kind of laugh someone laughs when they go crazy, which I suppose I was close to with all of Adrian's madness plus all of my own. "Jill, are you ok?" Rose was the first to ask, but it didn't help any. It felt like if I said anything, I would either start to cry or talk their ears off. So instead I just waved her hand away, got up myself and went to sit down on the sofa.

"Jill?" Dimitri questioned me.

"Tell Lissa I'm sorry," I said as I got up, I just couldn't do dinner with everything going on in my head.

"Sorry for what?" Chimed Lissa from the door way. _Oh great_, I thought as I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Jill are you alright?" Lissa asked and with all the sisterly concern on her face I couldn't help but let the tears spill over onto my cheeks. "Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" She said while she stepped closer.

All I could do was run into her arms and cry into her shoulder. She was quick to wrap her arms around me and whispered soothing things in my ear. It took about 10 minutes for me to calm down and everyone but Adrian and Lissa had gone to the dining room to give us some privacy.

"I'm so sorry about this Lissa, I didn't mean to mess things up again." I told her with my head hanging low.

"Jill, its fine; don't worry about it, ok?" She said sweetly as she placed her hands over mine.

"Alright," I said in a small voice, "I think I'm just going to go back to my room for the night."

"Okay, do you want to take some food with you?" she asked as we got up.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." I said as we walked to the dining room for me to say goodbye to everyone. Adrian had followed us silently, I could tell he was trying to think of something to say, but nothing was going to help tonight. "Don't worry about it Adrian, I will be fine. Seriously, you worrying is only making it worse."

"At least let me walk you home." He told me as we walked into the room.

"I already asked Eddie to meet me out front, but thanks." I told him honestly, pulling him into a hug. I just really wanted to get away from everyone.

After I hugged Adrian I had to say goodbye to everyone else, there was only so long that I could put off facing them after my meltdown. Dimitri was the closest to me, so I went to hug him first. He smiled and wrapped his large arms around me. I could definitely see what Rose sees in him; he was sweet and irresistibly attractive, plus he had that godliness about him. Dimitri really was somebody you wanted to impress. The look he gave me when I pulled back was filled with concern that he rarely let show through his mask.

"I will be fine by the morning, keep Rose outta trouble too, and make sure she doesn't kill Adrian with a fork or something." I tried joking with him, but the concern was still there.

"Hey! I would never do something like that…" Rose said with a laugh, but we all turned to look at her and she finally admitted to it.

She walked over and pulled me into a hug and she whispered in my ear, "We will talk later, don't think you're getting out of it that easy." The look in her eyes dared me to challenger her but she put a sweet smile on her face and went to stand back by Dimitri.

I looked from her face to Christian's, he gave me a small smile and I walked over to him. They were all treating me like a fragile flower, which I suppose at the moment I was, but that didn't mean I wanted to be treated that way.

"Goodnight Jill. See you tomorrow; we can practice some defense stuff alright?" Christian has been really fun to practice with but I just wanted to get away from them and go home.

"Maybe, I can try to fit it into my busy schedule." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, because you're so busy." He joked, dragging out the "o" in so.

I just shrugged and walked to Lissa who had stayed in the door way. "I will walk you to the door," she said smiling sweetly at me.

"Thanks," I said to her, then turned to everyone else and smiled. "Goodnight guys, have fun at dinner."

Lissa walked me to the front door and opened it to find Eddie was leaning against it, so he stumbled trying to catch himself. I gave Lissa a hug while Eddie was still distracted, told her goodnight and walked out the door.

I walked right passed Eddie and headed for my room, I knew I wouldn't make it that far away from him and I was right. I heard him tell Lissa Goodbye and then I'm sure he was off to catch me. I had only made it about seven steps before he was right next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He said it with good intentions but for one of the few times in my life I just wasn't in the mood for talking so I turned away from him not letting him see my face. The tears where there too soon and I knew he would see them.

"Jill?" he asked trying to get my attention, "Jill, will you please look at me?" Eddie came to a stop a few feet away from my door and grabbed my hand turning me to face him. _Oh no_, I thought to myself as I felt the tears spill over. He saw them but didn't say anything; he just pulled me into a hug.

I had managed to pull myself together long enough for us to walk to my door, I didn't want him to go yet but I didn't know how to ask him to stay without sounding desperate.

"Well goodnight then," Eddie said as he started to turn away.

"No, wait!" I said a bit too loudly and grabbed his hand. He slowly turned around and faced me. I let out a heavy sigh that I hadn't noticed I had been holding in and decided that I would rather sound desperate than have him leave. "Don't go yet, will you come in for a little while?" I asked him as I had lowered my head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" He asked lightly. I looked down at our hands and suddenly I had the strength I needed.

"No, I... I uh, don't want to be alone. Will you come in for a while?" I was so worried that he would turn me down but I didn't take my eyes away from his.

"Sure Jill," he said hesitantly. I moved aside for him to step in and looked down realizing we were still holding hands. I looked back up at him and he was just as shocked at this as I was. We both simultaneously decided to let go at the same time and then he walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable," I smiled at him, "I'm going to go change." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts, then walked to my closet and grabbed a sweatshirt and then I went to the bathroom to change.

When I came back he was sitting on the couch in the front of the TV but the screen was still black. I walked over and grabbed the remote.

"Anything specific you want to watch or do you just want me to choose?" I asked him as I sat next to him and turned on the TV. "But be warned, if you let me choose it might be something sappy." I turned to him with a smile.

"I will watch whatever you want to watch." He said smiling back at me.

We looked through tons of movies but I finally settled on watching The_ Italian Job_. I had seen it a few times but it never got old for me, plus I just love "Handsome Rob". After we watched that movie I decided to put on The Sound of Music, but soon after the opening credits I was snuggled up against Eddie's side with my head on his chest. He had placed his hand on my back and was tracing light circles with his fingers, but soon his hand had stilled and his breathing became even. Not too soon after that I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating under me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok guys, here is the next chapter… Sorry it took so long to get it up. There where some technical difficulties with writing it, then I had to rewrite it. Anyways, I'm not sure if I really want to continue writing this… I would love to get some more reviews of your opinions; it's nice to know that people are actually reading this. Thanks to the loyal people who have fallowed, favorite, and commented on this story it means a lot. Now on with the next chapter…**

Her soft lips pressed up against mine, her gentle fingers intertwined into my already signature messy styled hair. God, Sydney is so great. I love her with all that I am; I wish it was like this all the time, with her in my arms sharing amazing kisses. Sydney pulled away too soon and the look on her face was not one of love, but one of hunger… I didn't understand until I saw the red in her eyes… Oh no this can't happen to Sydney, she doesn't deserve this; being en evil creature of the night is something she could never live with.

Sydney leaned toward my neck and sunk her teeth down into my flesh while I let out a not so manly scream… _Wait why would my scream need to be manly? And why am I dreaming about Sydney? _

The scream carried with me to the waking world filling the quiet room with more pain and suffering. I looked around for Sydney not sure if she was there or not when I realized that I had been having another one of my nightmares about her. My eyes scanned the room and rested on the bottle of Vodka on my nightstand.

I slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle to get a better look at it. It wasn't the best stuff in the world but it would continue to do its job. I lifted the rim up to my lips and took a long swig. Why did She have to not love me? Why was She so loyal to her stupid Alchemists? Most importantly… why was it Her that I had to fall in love with? But I already knew the answer to all of those questions and I was just wallowing in self pity.

_Oh my goodness_, I think I know what's happening. I am in Adrian's head. _Crap crap crappedy crap crapola… Ok Jill, seriously? Now you're making up your own words too?_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Last thing I remembered was drifting off to sleep on Eddie, and my soul or whatever wasn't even there to enjoy that moment now thanks to Adrian. _This is sooo not fair!_

I won't be able to get out of Adrian's head unless I calm down like Rose taught me to do. Suddenly I realized what Rose had been talking about when she mentioned "darkness," I didn't understand what she was talking about till now, when I felt it. Adrian did a good job of hiding it from me, but now, when he thinks I'm fast asleep he was letting it take control of him. I knew immediately I had to do something, it didn't matter what the consequences where because Adrian was going through so much and he didn't deserve this too. There was not a lot I could do about most of his problems other than to be a listening ear, even when I wanted to ramble on to him about my problematic life, but this darkness I knew I could take it away.

I'm not sure what it will do to me, Rose said it made her go crazy mad, but it might be different for me. I sure hope it is because I don't want to freak Eddie out too much when I slip back into my own mind. I could tell Adrian was starting to feel a buzz in his head because his words were starting to jumble together and if I wanted to take the darkness from him now is when I will have to do it. I tried to quiet my own mind and focus on slowly dragging myself out of Adrian's mind and as I pulled back I attempted to take the darkness with me.

I made it back into my own mind with success, I managed to bring Adrian's darkness with me and once I settled into my own body I felt Adrian drift back into a peaceful sleep. I slowly sat up and looked down at my hands. They were shaking and I was slowly feeling the effects of darkness settle into me. I stood up from the sofa and accidentally woke Eddie up.

"Jill are you ok, what's going on?" Eddie asked me as I turned away from him. I heard him stand up and I was well aware of the fact that most of my body was shaking now. I couldn't let him get close to me; he wasn't the one I wanted to hurt. I wasn't sure how to keep him away from me so with out fully thinking it through I tried to use compulsion.

"Eddie, sit back down." he could hear the darkness in my voice but he listened to me anyways. I could tell he wanted to resist, he wanted to come to my rescue as always but it wouldn't be that easy tonight. I turned away from him wanting to get out of this room and to the gym where I could safely release the darkness, but I didn't even make it to the door before Eddie was up and wrapping his arms around me. I was momentarily distracted by the electricity I felt when he touched me, but his touch also irritated the darkness in me.

It only took seconds before I was flailing around trying to escape his grasp but his grip wasn't going to falter and somewhere I already knew that. There was a small part of me that wanted to stop and enjoy this moment, but like I said it was small. I finally landed a kick to his shin and he grunted but his grip was still firm and there was no getting out of it. Suddenly Eddie turned me to face him, I wasn't sure what he was doing but I new it wasn't going to be any good.

And that's when it happened, Eddie tripped my legs from under me and we started falling towards the ground, I was sure the landing was going to hurt. Instead halfway to the ground Eddie slowed the process and gently lowered me to the floor. He got on top of me, straddling my waist and restraining my arms at my sides. I couldn't move and I knew there was almost no use in even trying to move anymore; we were both tiered so I just went still beneath him.

Eddie had apparently been trying to talk to me the whole time but nothing got through to me until I heard him whisper something about "coming back". I didn't understand what he meant so I decided to finally listen to him.

"Please Jill, please just come back to me. Don't let this control you; you are strong and you can fight it. I'm here to help you, I want to help you. Please Jill let me help you. I need you, please come back…" He was whispering on and on with his eyes closed so he had no clue I was listening and even looking at him.

I wanted to believe him, but there was just so much darkness in me. I didn't realize I had actually spoken out loud till his eyes opened to meet mine.

"What's happening Jill? Is it the darkness Rose was talking about? Did you take it from Adrian?" Eddie was asking a lot of questions at once and I wasn't sure of how in control I was so I simply nodded my head.

Darkness began to cloud my vision, and I began to struggle again. I had to get out I had to take my anger out some how and I couldn't do that stuck under Eddie.

"Jill you need to stop, I'm here for you, tell me what I can do to help you, please Jill." He sounded so defeated and it helped me break through the darkness. It was hard but I did it and it was all because of Eddie. He helped me get through and it had taken quite some time to do so.

"Eddie?" my voice was shaky, my body ached, and I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Jill," Eddie whispered back to me. He got off and sat next to me; I could tell he was worried I was trying to trick him but I had no intentions of doing so.

I hesitantly sat up and looked at him, "Thanks," I said softly still not trusting my own voice.

He looked up at me and I couldn't help but let the tears spill over. I scooted onto his lap and threw my arms around him and cried into his neck. He was still for a moment but quickly rapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. I cried out my apologies, and explained what had happened with Adrian in tears. Eddie just listened and told me it was ok and that it was all going to work out one way or another.

When I finally had some control over myself I pulled back a little bit to look at his face, I mean really look at his face, not just blindly look at him and not take anything in. I took in every last detail of his face till I got to his lips. I raised a hesitant hand to rest on his cheek and he leaned into my palm with closed eyes. My other hand was resting on his chest, my mind was a mess but one felling was loud and clear. I wanted to kiss Eddie and the only thing that was holding me back was myself. I wasn't sure it was the best thing to do in my "condition" but I had made up my mind and I was going to kiss him.

I lowered my face to his and just millimeters before our lips connected, Eddie's eyes opened. So much emotion passed through his eyes but the ones that stood out most were the longing and love in them. I moved the hand on his chest to the back of his neck and gently pressed my lips to his. Just that little touch left my lips tingling when I pulled back a bit to look into his eyes again.

"Jill…" he let my name linger in the air, I had a feeling he would have continued had his lips not brushed against mine when he spoke. I began to pull away from him but he wasn't letting me go any where. He brought my lips back to his and I felt the electricity spread through my body. I could have stayed like that with him forever, comfortably in his arms sharing an amazing kiss, but my body decided to complain from all the activity that happened earlier.

I reluctantly pulled away from him and tried to stifle a yawn. "You should get some sleep Jill, it's been a long day and you need your rest," Eddie told me as he stood up then extended a hand to me. He was right I felt physically and emotionally drained, and I could use some quality sleep.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him quietly as we made our way to my bedroom.

"If you want me to," was his only reply before he helped me into bed.

"I do, please don't go." I was worried that I sounded desperate but I guess I had good reason to if I did actually sound desperate.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He sat next to me on my bed and I snuggled into his side, once again resting my head on his chest.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight Eddie. I'm sorry for what I put you through, it was uncalled for." I said softly.

"You had your reasons Jill, don't worry about. I'm kind of glad it happened." He began tracing patterns on my back, which help coax me to sleep.

"Why are you glad it happened?" I asked trying to fend off the sleep for just a bit longer because I was enjoying having him with me.

"I guess that was the wrong way to put it. I am glad the outcome was positive and I'm happy I was able to be there for you." His voice was so gentle, it made me question if I was even still awake.

"That makes sense, I agree with you." I said through another yawn.

"Time to get some rest Jill," Eddie ordered gently with a light chuckle.

"Fine," I grumbled and closed my eyes causing him to chuckle again. Once he settled into the bed I focused on each breath he took; I counted each breath I heard or felt which in turn made me sleepier. "Night Eddie," I mumbled into his chest not sure if he would hear me.

"Goodnight Jill," he whispered back and pressed a kiss into the top of my head. _What would I do with out him?_ I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep, once again listening to the beating of his heart.


	4. Author's note for those who care

This is just an author's note for those of you who do actually read my story…. I apologize for it being so long sense my last update but I think for now I am done writing

this story…. Maybe it was just a little one shot type of thing. I haven't been very motivated to write it and it doesn't seem like many of you are interested in reading it…

maybe I will write for it here and there but I think for now it's done…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's for Lyssa17, my most recent commenter… She has been the only one to comment in the last three months… I understand people don't comment, it's something I have accepted but seriously… Her comment gave me inspiration to write another chapter… It's kind of like a give and take relationship… I'm not asking for a ton of reviews or even a lengthy one, just a "nice job" or "cute/sad chapter, please UD soon" heck you don't even need to say please, demand it if you want to. Anyways before I talk myself out of writing this, on with a new chapter…**

Beep...No… BEEP…But why... BEEEEEP… FINE! Gosh, I'll get up.

I turned over and slammed my fist down onto my alarm clock. Rose's temper was really starting to wear off on me, of

course it didn't help that my alarm just had to wake me up in the middle of the best dreams I was ever going to have.

Ryan Gosling serving me a nice warm cup of chai, granted all he had on was an apron, and he was just about to go back

to the kitchen which meant BUTT VIEW! But nope, wasn't going to happen, of course I could just go put on _Crazy Stupid _

_Love _and get to see his rump, but that's too much HOLY COWS! Not his rump being a holy cow but… Eddie, still sleeping…

next to me… in my bed… looking all hot and stuff. And just like that Ryan Gosling was not even a thought in my mind,

just this gorgeous look guy in my bed.

Uh-oh if Eddie is actually in my bed then that means last night wasn't just part of a dream, I really did go psyco on him…

great just what I needed, this is bound to be a fun thing to try to explain to Rose. Which reminds me, that is why my

alarm was going off, because her and I are supposed to eat breakfast together. Just lovely, why does it have to be now?

_Because if I wait to tell her the more I'll have to tell her._ I take one last glance at Eddie then roll out of bed, well at least

I turned over to get out of bed but Eddie wrapped his arms around me before I got the chance to get up.

"And where is it you think you are going?" he whispered in my ear.

_Nowhere,_ my insides screamed at him while my mouth responded, "To get ready, I have to meet up with Rose for

breakfast."

"Oh," was all he said and begun pulling away. Rose won't be too mad if I'm a little late, at least not once I explain myself,

I reasoned with myself and flipped over and pulled him back to me.

"Thanks for being there for me last night, who knows what would have happened had you not been here." I muffled into

his chest.

"I'll always be here for you Jill, I promise." I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes. I didn't think he would lie about

it, that not why I pulled back. I pulled back because in that moment I wanted to know our future, I prayed I would see it

in his eyes; I wanted to know we would last forever. But all I got was his beautiful eyes and the flood of emotion in them.

I pressed back into him and whispered a small "thanks." I needed to get up though so I gave one last squeeze then

pulled away. This would have to be enough to get me sanely through my whole day.

I popped my head out of the bathroom after I had already started the shower, "Eddie would you be up for a movie night

with the group tonight?"

He looked back at me and chuckled, "Sure, my shift ends at 4:30 so I can come over and help you set up."

"Ok, thanks, oh and it's going to be a jammies movie, so you have to bring your PJs," it was my turn to laugh at him; the

look on his face was priceless. "Come on Eddie, I know you still have some cute little boy PJs. And if you don't we can get

you some, there is no getting out of this." I said as the final words, closed the door, and got in the shower.

I seriously needed to learn how to take shorter showers because I was in there for forty minutes, I was almost ten

minutes late but Rose was late too so I didn't feel as bad. She was one of the few people I could count on to be a few

minutes late for everything. That girl sure did love her sleep, if I had to bet it, the only thing she loves more than sleep is

Dimitri and Lissa.

"Well you look better this morning Jill, what were you up to last night?" Rose asked. I know she meant to be funny but I

couldn't help the heat that flooded my cheeks. "Oh my god!" She all but screamed when she saw my redness. I had a

strong feeling that if I wasn't a moroi she would be beating the information out of me. I guess I was right because I saw

her fist twitch but it was probably for whatever it was she thought I had done.

"Spill. Now." She demanded.

"I don't really know where to start…" I said and looked down at my hands. "How about we go in and get a table then we

can talk once we order something." I knew she wanted information and she knew she would eventually get it, but food

was too great of a temptation.

We found a little table in the back by a window and the waitress took our order, I got my usual spiced chai, two egg

whites, and a piece of bacon. Rose got her usual too, a coffee, donut, two scrambled eggs, four pieces of bacon, and a

side of hash browns; she sure did know how to eat. I would probably burst if I ate as much as Rose did on a regular basis

but then again she did burn it off quick will all her training she does.

"Ok, food's been ordered. You need to start talking, NOW." She was always so bossy but it got things done.

"Well, really long story short, Eddie watched a movie with me, we fell asleep on the couch," was all I got to say before

she interrupted.

"Ok seriously Jill, if you're getting red over falling asleep on a couch then I can't wait to see what color your face turns

when you finally do the deed and have to tell me about it." She watched my face and laughed, it must have been her way

of finding out if anything major had gone on last night, all she got was my red face.

"Oh my gosh Rose, that did NOT happen last night. And I would probably be blue in the face." I confirmed her suspicions

and we both laughed releasing some of the tension between us.

"Well good, I was about to neuter someone. Anyways continue with your summary." She waved me on but our waitress

brought our drinks so I waited a moment letting her taste her coffee.

When the waitress left and Rose was sure she liked her coffee I continued, "I got pulled into Adrian's head, he was having

a dream about Sydney, he woke up, drank more, started mumbling and I realized how much darkness he had so I

focused on getting out of his head and I wound up pulling the darkness with me and soon he fell back into a peaceful

sleep." I stopped to take in a deep breath, "Me on the other hand, I woke up, tried to kill Eddie, he got through to me, we

had a moment, and he stayed the night and made sure I was safe. Gosh, I don't know what would have happened if he

wasn't there Rose, the darkness, it just took control of me. It was terrible, like I had no control over what I was doing; I

even tried to compel him!" I said, out of breath by the end of course because I had said it in two breaths. I couldn't

believe what I had done but Rose looked on in empathy, fully understanding what I had gone through.

I continued before she had the chance to speak, "Look, I told you, the summary at least, but I'm not sure there is any of

it that I want to go into detail about. But feel free to ask all of your questions anyways because you're bound to have at

least a billion and two of them by now."

"Well duh!" she exclaimed with a laugh, but again the waitress came with our food and Rose forgot about everything but

her food. I took a few bites of everything then felt full; I had to save room for tonight. The thought reminded me that I

still had to ask her about it.

"You up for a movie night tonight?" I asked her when she was done scarfing down her food.

"Sure, what movie?"

"No clue, make sure you get everyone else to come though, and they all, including you and Dimitri, need to be in PJs.

Whoever doesn't wear PJs has to clean up after, and will be disqualified from any games we decide to play." I used two

things I knew would work on her and the rest of the group. I had faith she would get everyone to the party and in their

PJs, this was going to be fun.

"Sure Jill, I guess I can do that, just for you." She laughed. I knew she thought this was going to be fun too.

"I'm going to invite Adrian, but I'm going to make sure he knows he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to." I

wanted to be the one to talk to him because everyone knows Rose wouldn't give him a choice, and I knew what he was

going through.

"Alright, well I enjoyed breakfast but I have to get to work unfortunately, but I will tell Lissa, Chris, and Dimitri when I

see them."

"Rose, EVERYONE has to be in kid PJs, none of that, you know, revealing stuff." I knew she was already planning

something inappropriate to wear, better stop it now instead of later.

"Fine." She said, disappointment in her voice.

"See you later at 7:30; have fun getting the others on board." I said well knowing she would have no trouble and tons of

fun doing it.

"Oh I will." She said and headed off to where I assumed Lissa would be.

I looked at my watch, 9:30, Adrian was likely still passed out and after checking the bond, my suspicions where

confirmed. But he in need of a wakeup call anyways. I had no doubt that this was going to be very interesting.

**AN: Please pretty please leave comment! Anything at all! Seriously, like from the presidential votes going on right now to how your day was to telling me I suck. SERIOUSLY, I really do appreciate comments, more then you probably know. The less comments, the less likely I am to update, I'm not being mean, I'm just stating a fact. Comments=Motivation which equals more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THANK YOU very very very much to those who have read and commented, it means a lot, please please PLEASE keep it up **** And like I said, it's seriously good motivation, 12 reviews and I have a ton of ideas now. Any ways thanks again! Here's the next part(it's kind of a filler but next should be the party! It's going to be fun to write)… and I apologize if these chapters are not as long as you would like, I don't really have the time to make them long, nor the attention span. **

**Ps.. WARNING::: this might contain what some consider to be "Strong" or "crude" language, I apologize if anything offends anybody.**

If I had known it would be this hard to get Adrian to open his door then I probably would have just let him sleep. Granted I came over here and knew it was going to

be hard but he refused to get out of his darn bed, so desperate times called for desperate measures and boy this was a desperate measure. First it's Rose's temper,

now it's her risk taking skills I am using, and all in one day; me, climbing through a window, in a skirt. Seriously this had Rose written all over it; maybe Lissa has

done this a time or two also, I guess it was about time I joined the club.

The things I do for Adrian, I swear he will never know, mostly because he never pays attention. I mentally rambled on for minutes till I found an open window and of

course it was the one to his room. "This is going to be interesting," I muttered to myself as I quietly pushed the window open all the way. I stared at the window, not

totally sure how I was supposed to get in without showing too much skin. _Just get it over with Jill_, I told myself. I hiked up my skirt, tossed one leg into the open

window then the rest of my body followed. Not too gracefully might I add. How Rose used to do this kind of thing all the time really made me wonder.

Once I was upright and in Adrian's room, I took the time to take in my surroundings. Adrian's room looked like he felt, a total mess. Clothes everywhere, along with

empty bottles and bottles that even still had a few ounces left in them; some rested in his bed others on the floor. Art materials too had a place in the corner of his

room, though I believed those had been there sense we arrived back at court, still untouched. I didn't want to be too mean, especially sense I knew firsthand what he

was going through, but this guy was in serious need of a reality check and who better than me to give it to him.

Well, I know quite a few others had tried, Rose being among the most common of them, even Christian had tried but that was probably for Lissa's sake. So far no one

has gotten through to him, but I couldn't just let him keep torturing himself over _her_. If I was going to start getting better, he had to also. I knew I would be able to

break through his walls; unfortunately I was also well aware it would take time.

My eyes finally rested on his face, from the bond I could tell he had no clue I was in his room, he had just assumed I left. Big mistake on his part, he should have

known better, a lot better. Quietly as I could, I walked over to his bed and knelt down right next to his face, I concentrated on the water he had sitting next to his

bed; the next thing I knew it was flying toward his face and he sat up quickly, letting out a very girlish scream. I was proud of myself for actually scaring him, most of

the time it never worked, he usually saw it coming.

"Damn it Jill, I was expecting you to yell or something, not get me all wet!" Adrian exclaimed visibly upset but I could tell he thought it was funny too.

I was too busy rolling around laughing on the floor to respond to him. Every time I thought I had the giggle monster under control, I would look back at his soaking

features and start laughing again. He looked genuinely mad for the first two minutes of my crazy lady laughing then he couldn't help but join in with me. It was so

nice to hear Adrian's laugh, I marveled at the sound of it. I stopped my laughing, and just listened to him with my eyes closed. For that small moment everything was

ok.

Though all too soon his laughter died down, which meant it was time to get down to business. For a moment, I wished we had never known Sydney. I wished that I

didn't feel responsible to make him feel better. Most importantly I wished Adrian and I didn't have the bond. The moment I actually realized what I had just thought, I

instantly felt bad and couldn't believe I had even thought such things. I also realized Adrian's mood was starting to get to me so I needed to get to the point that I

had come here to make.

"Adrian," I started cautiously.

"Just say it Jill." He said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Well, would you like the nice news or the harsh news first?" I asked him.

"I don't care Jill just spit it out already." He said rolling over and reaching for the bottle that lay near his pillow.

"Adrian, put it down." There would be no challenging me on this, first off what I needed to say we both needed to be sober for, second he didn't need to drink before

noon even though he does.

"Whatever." He mumbled and closed the cap and put it back down on his bed.

"Well I guess I'll just start with the harsher news that shouldn't really be news to you. Adrian, this," I motioned to him and then to the rest of the room, "is not

healthy. You need to start to heal, and sitting in this shit hole is not going to help you. I know how you feel, I know how much you're hurting, and I hate that _she_ has

done this to you; it's not fair. But Adrian, you are so much better than this. You need to pick yourself back up, brush it off, and live again."

"Jill, you don't un-" he started but I wasn't done yet and was not going to let him change this subject like he always does.

"Understand? Seriously, you're going to tell me I don't understand when I'm probably the only one who understands exactly what you're going through? That's just a

bunch of shit Adrian. I understand you, I know what goes through your head, and I know that, that scares you." I paused to breathe because in my anger and need

to tell him, I rambled it all out in one breath.

"You're right," he paused to take a deep breath and his words stunned me into silence, waiting for him to continue. "But Jill, I don't want to be without her. I thought

what I had with Rose was true love; it wasn't until Sy-_her, _that I realized otherwise. I don't think I will ever be able to get over her."

"So then don't," the words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying, "Adrian, you don't need to get over her, just figure out how to start living again."

"Jill, I'm not sure I can." His voice sounded so weak, so broken, like he had lost all hope.

"You have me, and I will help you get through this. I know it won't be an overnight change, but you have to start somewhere. On that note, I'm throwing a pj party

tonight and I want you to be there, you don't need to come in your pjs but it will prohibit you from participating in any games we play."

"I don't," I knew he would deny the offer so I was going to have to make him.

"Did I give you a choice? No, so you are going to be there, don't go for yourself but do it for me. I miss hanging out with you, and granted we probably won't have

too much time to catch up at the party but I have things that I need to fill you in on." I finished and looked at him with pleading eyes and then I tried something I

knew better than to do.

I reached into his mind and attempted to pull a tiny bit of the darkness from his mind. I saw the change in him, slowly his features brightened just a little bit but that

was all I needed to have the hope that it had worked. The look he was giving me was a question with a big old fat question mark at the end of it but now wasn't the

time to talk about it.

"The party starts at 7:30, be at my place by 8:30 Adrian, or you're fired." I told him as I stood up. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"See you later Jill." He said as I walked to his bedroom door.

"Don't forget to wear your pjs." I said with an innocent smile and turned to leave.

The excitement that filled my chest only grew as the minutes passed till it was finally 4:30 which was when Eddie's shift ends. Not seeing him sense this morning was

starting to drive me nuts even though he and I had texted on and off throughout the day I was dying to see him. I had been pacing around my room sense 4:15

waiting for him to get here so it was understandable when there was a knock on my door at 4:37 my heart stopped beating in my chest.

**AN: well, there it is, and a cliff hanger too, what if it's not actually Eddie at the door, maybe it's someone else. Who do you think it will/should be? Anyways, Jill had a talk with Adrian, what did you think about it? I enjoyed having her scare Adrian. Any ideas for what they should do at the pj party? I have a few but I would love to hear what you want to happen. PLEASE PLEASE remember to leave a comment! Demand the next update, tell me what you want to happen, tell me how your day was, tell me I suck, whatever you choose just leave a comment please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_** My apologies for not updating in so long, my computer hasn't been working. I know lame excuse but its true and it has sucked not being able to update. This is just a little short update, I felt it needed to be done, the next update will be longer and should be up by Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews while I was away, I'm glad to know at least someone has been enjoying this. Enjoy…**

_Previously…_

_The excitement that filled my chest only grew as the minutes passed till it was finally 4:30 which was when Eddie's shift ends. Not seeing him sense this morning was starting to drive me nuts even though he and I had texted on and off throughout the day I was dying to see him. I had been pacing around my room sense 4:15 waiting for him to get here so it was understandable when there was a knock on my door at 4:37 my heart stopped beating in my chest…_

I stood across the room, my gaze fixed on the door. Motionless and waiting for another knock to confirm I hadn't imagined things. Once the knock came, I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in. I inched toward the door, the excitement building; I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going nuts. My slender fingers rapped around the cold door knob and I took a deep breath as I pulled the door open.

However once the door was opened all I wanted to do was slam it shut. All I saw was a heartbreaker in disguise. I felt the closing wounds in my heart reopen. Everything that had healed was falling apart. I felt a crack run down the middle of what had been becoming our small but happy world, shattering everything.

"Jill, can I come in?" the sickly sweet voice asked, cautious and shy. I wanted to yell, slam the door, do anything but comply but that's just what I did. I stepped back opening the door farther waving my hand as a gesture to let IT in.

"Sure." The bitterness in my voice evident as IT stepped through the doorframe. All hell is about to run wild at court.

**AN: DUHN DUHN DUHN… any ideas as to who IT is? Is it a new creation of my imagination or an original from Mead? Only way to know for sure is to tune in next update ^_^ leave a comment letting me know your thoughts: likes, dislikes, expectations, ideas and such.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I apologize in advance, I know this is a seriously short update but I could bare leaving those of you that read this story on the edge guessing who IT is. This chapter is dedicated to Sarah, a new friend and fan of mine, I hope you enjoy…**

_Previously…_

"_Jill, can I come in?" the sickly sweet voice asked, cautious and shy. I wanted to yell, slam the door, do anything but comply but that's just what I did. I stepped back opening the door farther waving my hand as a gesture to let IT in._

"_Sure." The bitterness in my voice evident as IT stepped through the doorframe. All hell is about to run wild at court._

We sat facing each other in my living room, I kept thinking about why She would be here. It must be on some sort of business, another errand for the alchemists. She kept ringing her hands in her lap; I assumed it must be a nervous habit.

"So, why are you here?" I asked not being able to say her name, the pain in my chest too great to handle the task.

"Well, the alchemists thought it would be a good idea if someone came to see, first hand, how things were going at court, and from my history with the group my superiors thought it would be best if I was the one to do it." She responded, eyes on her hands.

"How long do you plan to stay?" It was a simple question but the answer would determine the somewhat stable function our group had only recently settled into.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond there was a gentle knock on the door. I remembered that Eddie was supposed to be here soon, so the mystery knock probably belonged to him. It seems that even in the situation I was, my stomach still found room to fill itself with butterflies.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up and approached the door. With every step I took toward the door, the more intense the butterflies in my stomach were. As I rapped my fingers around the cold knob, the butterflies grew frantic trying to make their escape. I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and pulled the door open to reveal who was behind it.

**AN: I just love cliff hangers, I know I said I would update on Saturday, I'm only a day late. I thought I would have more time to work on this but it was Easter weekend so I didn't have the time I thought I would. I will hopefully be able to update again by this Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy**

I was disappointed when my eyes met crystal blue eyes belonging to Christian instead of Eddie's eyes. I was beginning to worry, _what could be keeping Eddie? There was no way he could have forgotten, could he? _My inner banter may have continued had it not been for Christian waving a hand in my face. He had apparently been trying to talking to me but because of my short attention span I had been lost in thought.

"Sorry Christian, what did you say?" I asked trying to focus my thoughts on him instead of Eddie.

"I asked if you wanted to get in some practice before the party, Jill are you okay?" That simple question reminded me of the person sitting I'm my living room, I wasn't really sure how I felt.

"Oh um, yeah, totally, I'm okay." I stumbled to find the words, "but, I'm actually, um, busy right now so I can't practice, sorry." I was tempted to glance over my shoulder but reframed from doing so.

"Jill, what happened last night?" Christian asked hesitantly. I think he had some suspicions as to what had happened before dinner; he probably just wanted me to confirm them.

"There has just been a lot of stress on everyone lately… and I guess it just all got to me last night… but I'm better today, I had a goodnights rest and Adrian is doing pretty good today so mentally I'm a lot better." I figured I would leave out the fact that I was a little sore from trying to fight Eddie last night, I really didn't need any extra drama at the moment.

"Are you sure that's it? Jill you know you can talk to me, or any one of our little group members. Your not alone in this, we are all here for you." Christian had always been really nice to me but he seemed to be a bit more so right now, _maybe Rose talked to Lissa who talked to him…_

"Yeah Chrissy poo I'll be fine, I can't wait to see your jamies tonight though. I'll bet you still sleep in the ones that have footies." I said changing the subject. "And they need to be school appropriate or your disqualified from any games and you'll have to help clean up." I couldn't contain the laughter that came bubbling up, from the look on his face I could tell he was very conflicted so I figured I would help him out. "It's likely we play truth or dare and you wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to get Rose really good would you?" And that was all it took for a determined look to cross over his features.

"Fine, I'm in." He confirmed.

"Well I'll see you and Lissa later, don't be late." I said in a warning tone. I was trying to get back to the immediate problem at hand, the one sitting in my very living room.

"Alright then Jill, don't let this party stress you too much though."

"I'm not, it's actually been a pretty fun day planning, shopping, and when Eddie gets here we are going to set it all up." Just mentioning him made the butterflies return to my stomach. "Party planning might just be my new hobby." I said with a chuckle.

Christian had a small smile at that, but then he turned to leave and said over his shoulder, "Alright then Jill, have fun." _Oh I will, don't worry… _I thought to myself, now I had no choice but to turn around and face one of my problems.

I closed the door and walked back to where I had been sitting before Christian came, but just as my bum touched the chair there was another knock on the door. _Oh for the love of all things holly this better be really good, _I thought to my self as I got up again and walked back to that _dang_ door that was _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

I didn't hesitate; I walked right up to the door and swung it open, prepared to unleash some serious attitude on whoever was behind it.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it, leaving a review of your thoughts/comments would be much appreciated. I think it's safe to assume that the next update will be next Sunday unless a miracle happens. Have a good week! PS I know the updates are pretty short, I promise I'll work on making them longer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to Kevin, an amazingly creative and talented friend who will be missed by many and forever in my thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

_Previously…_

_I closed the door and walked back to where I had been sitting before Christian came, but just as my bum touched the chair there was another knock on the door. __Oh _

_for the love of all things holly this better be really good, __I thought to myself as I got up again and walked back to that __dang__ door that was __really__ starting to get on my _

_nerves._

_I didn't hesitate; I walked right up to the door and swung it open, prepared to unleash some serious attitude on whoever was behind it._

"What?" my voice sounded pitchy and a bit louder than its normal tone, but I was frustrated so this person was going to have to just deal with it. Suddenly as I took

in the features of who was at the door, those darn pesky butterflies filled my stomach and the frustration disappeared. Everything but _him_ disappeared; it was just

him and I standing in the doorway. My eyes wandered from the bags in his hands to the confused look on his face.

"Jill?" he asked hesitantly, I remembered our greeting wasn't that of joy like I had envisioned. For just a second I considered closing the door and making him knock

again so we could try that again but I opted for something a bit more reasonable.

I stepped forward and rapped my arms around his waist; the movements seemed almost automatic when he enfolded me into the safety of his warm embrace. I

mumbled into his chest several times that I was sorry and each time his response was a simple, "it's fine Jill, don't worry about it."

"Fine," I said giving in. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head and stepped back holding the bags up reminding me of why he was here, to help set up for the

party… _the party, crap._

What in the world am I supposed to do about Sydney? _For the love of all things holly, why?!_

"What do you mean Jill? Sydney isn't at court…" He said cautiously.

"Well I thought I thought that in my head, darn it, and she most certainly is. More importantly," I kept my voice at a whisper, "she is in my living room." I told him,

the stress in my voice evident.

His mouth popped open and his eyes got large, "What?!" he asked, his voice growing loud enough Sydney probably heard.

"SHHHH!" I whispered loudly and put my hand on his mouth. "Come in and say hello then go right to the kitchen and start setting things up, please." I said, trying to

remain as calm as I could, I was already nervous about the party as it was and now to have Sydney sitting in my living room? Well, as much as I thought she was

amazing, she and Adrian are a ticking time bomb that I didn't want to go off right in front of me.

I inhaled deeply and took a step back to make room for Eddie to slip past me and into the hallway. I closed the door and followed him into where Sydney was sitting

so properly and patiently in my living room. I swear it looked almost as if she had been frozen while I wasn't in the room, it was a little disturbing to think of someone

just sitting motionless with nothing better to do for more than thirty seconds. Eddie walked close to her and put the bags down in the chair I'd been momentarily

been occupying, she stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey Eddie." Sydney greeted him simply. Eddie walked a little closer, opening up his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Come on Sydney, give your brother a hug." Eddie chuckled, using their fake identities for the when we were undercover in California. Even though I knew she had

grown comfortable with our little group, I could tell the thought of being up close and personal still made her slightly uncomfortable… _Well good, _I thought to myself,

_she deserves to be a little uncomfortable after what she has put Adrian and I through… well, mostly Adrian, but I still got the lovely after math._

I was pulled out of my own thoughts when Eddie cleared his throat and repeated himself, he was apparently directing his attention toward me again.

"I'm going to go start getting things ready." He said looking me in the eyes, once I satisfied him with a nod he grabbed the bags and headed into the kitchen, leaving

Sydney and I all alone again.

**AN: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)** I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's been a few weeks sense I last updated. The day I was going to upload this chapter I found out some really depressing news. Butsoon it will be summer and I remembered how much I love righting and how good it makes me feel.


End file.
